Users may access content through a computing device having a single, relatively large display, such as a digital television. Interacting with such a device may be cumbersome. For example, providing textual input to the digital television may involve an on-screen keyboard that uses arrow buttons on a remote control to select the keys. Further, it may be difficult to provide additional information about the content being rendered due to readability, aesthetics, or other concerns.